


Gifts

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Minewt Bang [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Genderfuild!Newt, M/M, Minewtbang, minewt, sweet!cute!Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day4, Minewt giving Christmas gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

Minho has been thinking for weeks, months even. 

What would Newt want for Christmas? 

He decided to take his boyfriend to the mall, and just ask him what interested Newt. 

"Min, I thought you needed a new jogging outfit. What are we doing here?" Newt asked, huddled up in Minho's warm winter jacket because he looked cold. 

Minho shrugged it off, putting a arm around his waist. "Just lookin' around. It's so nice here around Christmas." 

The Asian leaded the Brit into the jewelry store. 

Newt looked at him with wide eyes. "We- you- I can't afford it here. We should go ho-" 

Minho rolled his eyes. "Just look around. See if ya find anything nice." 

Newt blinked a few times before slipping his hand in Minho's, walking around the earrings mostly. 

Minho always knew that his boyfriend had a love for earrings. He had a collection of many, so Minho never knew what to buy or what not to. 

Newt ran his hand over the glass with adoration. This were pure beautiful diamond. Formed in hearts or stars. 

Minho couldn't help but love the way Newt would admire pretty things. Like he would touch them, smell them, taste them. It was nice to see the excitement and brightness in Newt's eyes. 

"Hello Gentlemen, shall I lead you to the men section?" A employee of the store asked nicely.

Newt frowned for a second, before silently following the woman. 

That was the first thing Minho noticed.

•••

When they walked out of the store they got a cupcake before walking around the mall. 

Newt was watching at the clothes behind the glass windows. Everything is beautiful around Christmas. 

Minho held his hand tightly, letting Newt show the way he wanted to go.

At some point Minho heard Newt gasp and saw his boyfriend looking with big eyes at a store window. 

"Whoa..." The blond muttered. Literally his breathe taken away by the beautiful Christmas dress. 

Minho looked at the dress. It was very nice indeed. The Christmas red color with a short dress and long sleeves. 

Minho kissed Newt's cheek. "Like it?" 

Newt blushed, shaking his head. "N-no... Of course not." 

He pushed Minho slightly away, walking with cheeks as red as the dress. 

That's when Minho started thinking...

•••

They sat home, both laying on the couch tangled together. 

Newt was drinking tea while listening to his opera music with his earphones, about to fall asleep by the nice melody. 

Minho was texting Thomas, making sure Newt didn't see anything. 

Dude... He only wants woman stuff. - Minho

Then buy him woman stuff... I don't see the problem. - Thomas

He doesn't want to admit it - Minho

So? Make him admit it. - Thomas

I can't just do that. It's touchy, his parents hardly except him gay. Now he's going even... Further... - Minho

I don't see the problem... - Thomas

I'm going to talk with someone with a brain. - Minho  
\-----  
Alby, can we meet in a few hours at the Glade please emergency? - Minho

Sure. See you around 15:30 ok? - Alby

Ok - Minho

•••

"Minho, Newt's always been like that. He sometimes feels like a boy and sometimes like a girl. He's just scared..." Alby added, drinking a bit of coffee. 

"I know... I just want him to be comfortable" Minho admitted with a sigh. 

"What do you feel about him dressing like a girl?" Alby asked.

That's when it hit Minho, Newt was scared for Minho's reaction. Scared Minho would hate him or disgust him. 

"I- I think it's kinda hot... And he looks really beautiful and happy... I love that." 

Alby gave him a soft smile. "You're a good egg Minho. Make 'm happy. Think with that shuckin' brain of yours." 

Minho and Alby weren't particularly friends, but he was happy Alby knew Newt so well. 

•••  
Christmas eve  
•••

Newt smiled happily as Minho unwrapped his present. 

The Asian couldn't help but smile at the apple-watch, which he wanted since forever. 

"That must've been a lot of money." He muttered with a smile. 

Newt blushed, hugging him and kissing his cheek. 

"Now mine!" Minho laughed, bringing Newt's present from under the tree. 

It was just them this christmas. Their family far away and friends with their family. But this was just fine for them. 

Newt smiled at the beautiful silver/gold paper wrapped present. It was beautiful and shining. 

"Whoa..." Newt said with big eyes. 

"Open it!" Minho rushed with a smile. 

Newt giggled and unwrapped the bow and than the paper. 

His eyes when incredibly wide. A gasp left his lips and he had that spark in his eyes. 

"I-I..." 

Minho grabbed the present and rolled Newt's socks off, just to gentle shove Newt's new heels on. 

They were glittering, beautiful and hot. 

Making Newt blush at how they exactly fit him. 

"T-that's so-" Newt was getting emotional now. Not sure what to feel. 

Minho looked at him with a soft smile. "You're beautiful. Always beautiful and I love you however you wear your clothes. We should seriously get deeper into this. Do resurgence, talk to people. You can't hide yourself anymore. I love you." 

Newt blushed deeper and hugged Minho tightly. 

"I was so scared... I love you so much... You did so much more than just giving me beautiful shoes... I know you love me anyhow now." 

Minho kissed Newt gently. "Love you more than anything. I want you to be happy no matter what." 

"Merry Christmas Min."

"Merry Christmas Newt."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a horrible asthma attack today. I'm so happy to have my friends


End file.
